Retoños de cerezo
by silver-badger
Summary: Eriol se a enamorado de Sakura, y decide confesarle sus sentimientos, pero otra fuerza magica se interpondra ExS SxS


Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. La ciudad de Tomoeda se bañaba de los rayos del sol. Después de un largo invierno todo parecía volver a la vida.

En un jardín, las flores se habían teñido de los mas bellos colores, como si llevaran a cabo una competencia, viendo quien producía los pétalos mas hermosos y los tonos mas brillantes. Pero por vividos que fueran sus atuendos, para el dueño de este jardín ninguna de ellas podía compararse con las delicadas flores de su cerezo.

El joven dueño del jardín caminaba entre sus flores, sonriente al ver el espectáculo. Camino hasta el extremo de la propiedad en la que se hallaba su tesoro, su hermoso cerezo.

Se ensombreció un poco su sonrisa al ver que el árbol, a pesar de haber llegado la primavera, no había florecido aun.

Pronto recuperó su sonrisa habitual "Aun es muy pronto para que mi cerezo florezca… hay que darle tiempo" dijo para si, reprochándose un poco.

ooo

"Buenos días, Sakura" saludó Eriol a su compañera que acababa de entrar al salón.

"Muy buenos días, Eriol" respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa. Como siempre se mostraba llena de energía y buena voluntad "Pensé que iba a ser la primera en llegar pero te me adelantaste"

"Lo que pasa es que hoy me e levantado temprano porque quería ver las flores de mi jardín antes de irme" explicó Eriol, tomando en sus manos un ramo de rosas que había traído para el florero de la clase "Como llegó la primavera, todas las plantas de mi jardín están en flor… bueno, casi todas" dijo esto última para si.

"Están preciosas" exclamó Sakura al ver las rosas.

Antes de ponerlas en el florero, Eriol separó una y se la ofreció a Sakura "Algunos dicen que la flor mas hermosa de la primavera es la rosa, pero yo creo que no hay flor mas bella que la flor de Sakura".

Ruborizada, Sakura tomó la rosa y se quedo callada contemplándola. Eriol sonrió complacido.

Los dos se sobresaltaron de repente, parecía que una ráfaga había entrado a la habitación y se había interpuesto entre los dos.

"¡Buenos días!" gritó Syaoran en un tono exageradamente alto, tenia la cara roja y miraba a Eriol con ojos amenazantes.

"Buenos días, Li" dijo Eriol sonriendo amablemente.

"Buenos días, Syaoran" dijo Sakura con voz tan melodiosa que Syaoran no pudo evitar ruborizarse aun mas, con eso se le pasó el enojo.

"Buenos días, Sakura" respondió él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente y no tener que ver mas al odioso de Hiragisawa.

"Hoy no te toca servicio ¿por que llegaste tan temprano, Syaoran?" preguntó Sakura con sincera curiosidad.

"Bueno, es que… yo…" Syaoran se sonrojo aun mas (si eso es posible) "yo solo…"

Eriol miró la escena divertido. Syaoran sabia que a Sakura le tocaba el servicio con Eriol, y no le agradaba la idea de que los dos estuvieran a solas en el salón desde tan temprano, así que Syaoran había decidido llegar temprano él también.

Syaoran miró la rosa que Sakura tenia en las manos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos había llegado tarde.

"…me levante temprano y decidí venir a la escuela en lugar de volver a dormir, eso es todo" terminó Syaoran de manera cortante, le dio la espalda a Sakura y se sentó en su asiento, luego le dio al otro chico una mirada de odio.

Eriol se limitó a sonreírle con desdeño. Sakura miró confundida a los dos muchachos.

ooo

"…Y luego me dio esta hermosa flor" le contó Sakura a Tomoyo, que escuchaba con emoción.

"Ah! Parece que le simpatizas mucho al joven Hiragizawa" exclamó Tomoyo "No dudes que un día de estos te invite a que salgan juntos a algún lugar"

"¡Pero que dices, Tomoyo!" Sakura se sonrojo "Seguro que Eriol solo estaba siendo amable conmigo"

"Seguramente el joven Hiragizawa a quedado encantado contigo" insistió Tomoyo "después de todo, eres una chica muy bonita…¿Verdad que si, Li?"

Syaoran, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación(a excepción de algunos gruñidos de enfado), casi se le cae su almuerzo al escuchar la pregunta de Tomoyo. Se quedo paralizado un instante y luego asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió a Syaoran por el cumplido. Este se puso tan rojo que tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Sakura no lo notara.

Desde lejos, Eriol miraba a los tres amigos "No es una mala idea" pensó en voz alta, sin perder nunca su sonrisa.

ooo

Una vez terminadas las clases, Sakura se preparaba para irse, guardó sus cuadernos en su mochila y les puso broche. Cuando iba a pararse, alguien se detuvo frente a su asiento.

"¿Sakura, Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?" Eriol hablaba en un tono extremadamente cortes.

"Eriol, claro" dijo Sakura, luego vio de reojo que sus amigos la esperaban en la puerta.

"¿Tienes planeado hacer algo mañana?" preguntó Eriol

Sakura pensó por un momento "No, estoy libre"

"¿Entonces te gustaría ir conmigo al festival de primavera?" Eriol hablaba con confianza y seguridad en su voz.

Sakura se sonrojo al recordar lo que Tomoyo le había dicho ¿podía ser que le gustara a Eriol? Sakura no sabia que pensar, menos que responder. Quizás fuese inapropiado decir que si, pero tal vez fuera descortés decir que no.

"Esta bien…" respondió Sakura al fin.

"Entonces nos veremos mañana a las 10 frente al parque, si te parece bien"

"Si, de acuerdo" Sakura aun estaba sonrojada.

Eriol sonrió y se despidió de Sakura.

ooo

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamó Tomoyo con emoción "El joven Hiragisawa es todo un conquistador"

"Pero no dijo que fuera una cita ni nada por el estilo" se defendió Sakura.

"No seas penosa, Sakura" le insistió Tomoyo "Además, el joven Hiragisawa es una muchacho muy apuesto"

"Bueno, eso es verdad" dijo Sakura apenada.

Tomoyo se rió al ver a Sakura tan nerviosa "El joven Hiragisawa no pierde paso" se volteó a ver a Syaoran, que como siempre se había mantenido callado, y le dijo "Si no te apuras perderás tu oportunidad, Li"

Syaoran agitó violentamente los brazos para no perder el balance. Se había puesto rojo como una granada "¡Que cosas dices!" gritó en la cara de Tomoyo, luego murmuró entre dientes para que solo Tomoyo pudiera escuchar "No digas esas cosas enfrente de ella"

Tomoyo se rió de la reacción de su amigo. Sakura los miró con extrañeza.

ooo

El festival de primavera era un evento que promocionaba el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Las calles se adornaban con flores y series de luces que se encendían al anochecer y se llevaba a cabo una feria en el centro del pueblo. El evento duraba una semana. Casi toda la ciudad participaba de alguna manera.

Sakura estaba recargada en el poste de un arbotante, frente al parque, donde se había quedado de ver con Eriol, había llegado temprano porque pensó que seria descortés hacerlo esperar.

La idea de que Eriol viera aquello como una cita la ponía muy nerviosa, y la espera le daba tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Y si le gustaba a Eriol¿Y si se le declaraba?... Sakura agitó la cabeza _"Estoy pensando demasiado, seguro que Eriol me ve solo como una amiga"_

"Sakura" se oyó una voz que la llamaba, Sakura volteó, era Eriol que llevaba en su mano una flor "Espero no haberte hecho esperar"

"No, es que yo llegue temprano" Se disculpó Sakura.

"Ya veo" Eriol miró a Sakura con una sonrisa y le ofreció la flor, era una sola azalea de color rosa, tenia una fragancia muy dulce.

Sakura sintió sonrojarse. Ya no estaba segura que pensar de Eriol.

Estaba ella contemplando la flor, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la calle alguien la espiaba…

"¡Que romántico!" exclamó Tomoyo escondida en un arbusto mientras videogrababa la escena con su cámara de video "¿Sabias que en algunos lugares las azaleas son símbolo de pasión?" le dijo a su compañero.

Syaoran estaba escondido en el arbusto junto a Tomoyo. Con sus ojos llenos de furia, bufaba enfadado sin apartar la mirada de la pareja "Ese hijo de…"

Tomoyo se rió para ella. Había convencido a Syaoran de acompañarla en su _misión_. A pesar de que a él no le daba ni pizca de gracia ver a Hiragizawa galanteando con su inocente Sakura. Pero para eso había venido, para protegerla, si Hiragizawa le ponía una mano encima él…

"Mira, ya se van, vamos a seguirlos" dijo Tomoyo jalándolo del brazo.

"O-oye, espera!"

Eriol se rió de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sakura.

"Nada, es que me pareció oír algo divertido" Eriol miró de reojo al lugar donde se escondían Tomoyo y Syaoran.

ooo

Sakura se estaba pasando un día tan agradable con Eriol que había olvidado su nerviosismo inicial. Todo iba muy bien, Eriol era muy amable y gentil, no se sentía incomoda con él. Aunque a veces tenia la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

"¡Awww, que lindo!" Sakura vio un perrito de peluche en un estante, era uno de los premios del tiro al blanco.

"¿Lo quieres, Sakura?" le preguntó Eriol.

"Si quieres un premio de ese estante necesitas derribar todos los blancos" dijo el encargado del puesto señalando el estante en el que estaba el peluche.

"¿Todos?" exclamó Sakura con decepción "eso es muy difícil…"

"No hay problema" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de confianza "Déjeme intentarlo"

"Va a ganar un muñeco para Sakura" dijo Tomoyo emocionada como siempre "Me pregunto si lo lograra…¿Tú que crees, Li?... Li? " cuando Tomoyo volteó, Syaoran ya no estaba con ella, iba caminando directo a donde estaban Sakura y Eriol. Tomoyo se rió "Esto se pone interesante"

"Yo también lo intentare" dijo Syaoran poniendo el dinero en la mesa con un golpe, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Syaoran!" dijo Sakura sorprendida de verlo.

"Li, tú también viniste a la feria" comentó Eriol con una sonrisa inocente.

Syaoran lo ignoró y tomó uno de los rifles de balines.

Eriol sonrió con algo de malicia "Veamos quien puede tirar todos los blancos, será divertido" dijo con un tono mas grave que lo usual.

"Ya veremos" dijo Syaoran enfadado y apuntando a los blancos.

"¡Que emocionante!" exclamó Tomoyo sobresaltando a Sakura, que no la había visto llegar.

"¿Tomoyo¿tú también estas aquí?" preguntó Sakura.

"Si, vine con Li" dijo con tonó inocente.

El duelo entre Syaoran y Eriol comenzó. Los dos disparaban a los blancos sin fallar uno, el encargado nunca había visto a alguien con esa puntería, menos a dos personas a la vez. Los blancos seguían saliendo y así como salían los derribaban.

"¡Es increíble!" exclamó Tomoyo sin dejar de filmar ni un instante "No sabia que el joven Hiragizawa fuera tan bueno en este tipo de juegos" comentó

"Syaoran también es grandioso" dijo Sakura.

BANG! El último tiro de Syaoran resonó en el fondo metálico, había fallado el último blanco.

"¡Rayos!" gruño Syaoran dejando el rifle en la mesa.

"Toma esto es para ti, te lo mereces" el encargado le entregó el perrito de peluche a Eriol, quien no había fallado ni un tiro.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Eriol amablemente "Aquí tienes, Sakura" le dijo dándole el peluche.

"Gracias" Sakura abrazó el peluche con ternura. Eriol sonrió.

Eriol volteó a ver a Syaoran con una sonrisa de malicia. Syaoran estaba parado mirando el suelo, el encargado le ofreció un premio pero él lo rechazó, no se lo merecía.

"Concéntrate en lo que debes hacer" le murmuró Eriol con seriedad "Si es momento de pelear, solo debes pensar en ganar y nada mas" Syaoran lo miró confundido. De inmediato Eriol recuperó su sonrisa inocente "¿Sakura, no te gustaría comer algo?"

"Si, es buena idea" asintió Sakura.

"Nuestros amigos también deberían acompañarnos" invitó Eriol a Tomoyo y Syaoran.

"Si insisten" respondió Tomoyo sin hacerse mucho del rogar.

Syaoran gruño algo que sonó como "Como sea"

Los cuatro amigos se retiraron del lugar sin percatarse que alguien los observaba desde lo alto.

ooo

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Eriol se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores de uno de los puestos de comida que patrocinaban el festival.

"Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlos aquí, no sabia que iban a venir al festival" comentó Sakura con alegría.

"Es que fue algo de último minuto" dijo Tomoyo.

Se oyó que alguien carraspeó la garganta interrumpiéndolas, todos voltearon a ver quien era.

"¡Hermano!" exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

"¿Qué van a pedir?" preguntó Touya monótonamente. Iba vestido con su uniforme de mesero y llevaba una libreta y una pluma para tomar las ordenes.

"¿Hoy también te tocaba trabajar?" preguntó Sakura.

"Lo anote en la pizarra, Sakura ¿Es que nunca la lees, Monstruo?" respondió Touya con su humor habitual.

Mientras Sakura hacia corajes porque la llamó _monstruo_, Touya aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Syaoran, quien le devolvió la misma mirada. Luego la atención de Touya se fijo en el otro muchacho que acompañaba a su hermana. Aun sin sus poderes, Touya sabia que algo no estaba bien con ese niño. Eriol se limitó a sonreírle.

"¿Me estas escuchando!" le gritó Sakura enfadada a su hermano.

"Si, si…" dijo Touya sin darle importancia "¿Qué van a pedir?"

ooo

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los cuatro siguieron paseando por la feria.

"¿Ahora que te gustaría hacer, Sakura?" preguntó Eriol.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, la feria contaba con muchos tipos de atracciones. Su mirada se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. El puesto tenia un letrero que pintaba "Paseo de las estrellas".

"Ah, ese puesto también lo pusieron en el festival de la escuela de mi hermano" comentó Sakura "ese día tú te tuviste que ir temprano y no pudiste verlo ¿Verdad Eriol?

"Así fue, Sakura. Ese día estaba un poco ocupado"

"Entonces deberíamos entrar, es muy hermoso ¿Ustedes que dicen?" le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo y Syaoran que venían detrás de ellos.

No respondieron, al parecer venían discutiendo algo en voz baja desde hacia rato "No puedo decírselo, no hoy…" murmuraba Syaoran.

"¿Chicos?" insistió Sakura preocupada, por sus caras parecía ser un asunto importante el que hablaban.

"¡Ah!" reaccionó Tomoyo primero, Syaoran solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada "Me parece una buena idea, Sakura"

Los encargados del Paseo de las Estrellas eran otra vez los alumnos de la preparatoria, y una vez mas se hallaron a Nakuru en la puerta.

"¡Pasen, pasen!" gritaba Nakuru con euforia "Sakura, viniste con tus amigos. Tú también viniste Eriol" exclamó con alegría.

"¿Ya se conocían?" se sorprendió Sakura.

"Se podría decir que somos parientes" dijo Eriol sonriente como siempre "Deberíamos pasar, Sakura, hay otras personas en la fila, es de mala educación quedarse charlando con el encargado"

"¡Oh! Tienes razón" se disculpó Sakura apenada. Había al menos seis personas a parte de ellos en la fila.

Nakuru miró a Eriol con perspicacia, él le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, como es mucha gente, pasaran de dos a la vez" dijo Nakuru "Sakura y Eriol pasaran primero, luego van ustedes" le dijo a Tomoyo y Syaoran.

Sakura y Eriol entraron juntos. Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El Paseo de las Estrellas consistía en una serie de pasillos cubiertos con cortinas oscuras, para que no se filtrara la luz, y adornados con cientos de estrellas de cristal que brillaban con una luz fosforescente verdiazul. Era en verdad un espectáculo muy hermoso.

Sakura estaba maravillada a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía esa atracción "¿Verdad que es increíble, Eriol?"

"Es precioso" afirmó Eriol, quien miraba a Sakura con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Después de un minuto de caminar llegaron a una sala mas amplia. Esta no solo tenía estrellas de cristal. En la tela estaban estrellas planas, también fosforescentes, unidas por líneas entre si, representando constelaciones.

Sakura se detuvo. Ese era el lugar donde le había confesado a Yukito sus sentimientos.

Eriol supo de inmediato lo que Sakura estaba pensando, pero también sabia que Sakura había superado su amor por Yukito, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse un poco melancólica al recordarlo.

"Sakura…" la voz de Eriol se oía mas grave que su tono habitual. La tomó de la mano suavemente, pero ella la retiró sobresaltada.

"Eriol…" Sakura se alejo un poco de él.

"No te asustes, Sakura" le suplicó Eriol con la mas gentil de sus sonrisas. Se acercó a ella, esta vez Sakura no retrocedió.

Ella vio que en los ojos de Eriol brillaba una luz muy calida.

Él acercó su rostro al de Sakura y cuando estaban a unos centímetros le murmuró "Mi hermosa Sakura…" Eriol le acarició la mejilla con cariño "…hay algo que e deseado hacer desde hace tiempo" la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella no rechazó el beso, pero tampoco lo devolvió.

Cuando se separó, Eriol la miró, Sakura solo lo observaba sin pronunciar palabra, paralizada por la impresión.

De repente Sakura se sobresaltó, había sentido un escalofrió en la espalda _"¿Qué es esta presencia!"_

Eriol también se sorprendió, pero guardo las apariencias, había sentido una poderosa fuerza mágica que se acercaba.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Syaoran, que también había sentido la presencia, mientras entraba corriendo al edificio seguido de Tomoyo, ignorando los gritos de Nakuru de que esperaran su turno.

Dentro, Sakura y Eriol vieron aparecer a través de la pared al que poseía aquella presencia. Era un anciano vestido con ropaje negro y de porte oriental. Llevaba los lóbulos de las orejas alargados y en su frente estaba tatuado un símbolo kanji y en su miraba se escondía una mala intención.

"¡Sakura!" se oyó gritar Syaoran seguido por Tomoyo. Al ver al anciano se puso en guardia frente a Sakura. Tomoyo se quedó junto a Sakura y Eriol.

El anciano extendió la mano y apareció una esfera de cristal que brillaba con una intensa luz.

Instintivamente, Eriol abrazó a Sakura para protegerla. Syaoran lo miró con receló y enfado.

"No es momento para eso" le dijo Eriol con un tono muy serio.

Syaoran reaccionó y volvió su mirada de regreso al extraño "¿Quien demonios eres tú?"

"Yo soy Ryoshiban" dijo con voz rasposa, Eriol y Syaoran entrecerraron los ojos al oír ese nombre "Uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo oriental" sonrió desagradablemente.

Eriol acercó mas a Sakura a si. Sabía lo que quería ese hechicero, y no se lo iba a permitir.

"¡No te permitiré que des un paso mas!" exclamó Syaoran, estuvo apuntó de sacar su espada, pero recordó que no podía usar magia frente a Eriol. Sakura tampoco podía liberar el báculo mágico.

Syaoran sabía lo que el tal Ryoshiban pretendía, pues había oído hablar sobre él entre otros magos. No permitiría que lograra su cometido. Syaoran saltó y le lanzó una patada voladora, pero antes de que impactara la esfera de cristal le lanzó un rayo mandándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Syaoran!" gritó Sakura consternada.

Se oyó una horrible carcajada lanzada por Ryoshiban. Levanto la esfera y esta comenzó a brillar mas y mas fuerte hasta que la habitación se inundó de luz.

Eriol decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Cuando la luz se extinguió, también lo hizo la risa del anciano.

"¡N-No puede ser!" gritó Ryoshiban incrédulo.

Eriol sostenía su báculo mágico con una mano y a Sakura, que estaba dormida, en el otro brazo. Tomoyo y Syaoran yacían dormidos en el suelo. Todos estaban protegidos por una especie de barrera mágica sostenida por el báculo de Eriol.

Ryoshiban aun no podía darle crédito a sus ojos. "¡P-pero, tú no tenias poderes mágicos, yo no sentí ningún… ¡"

"Eh oído hablar de ti, Ryoshiban" Eriol hablaba en tonó severo "Eres un mago infame, la única razón por la que eres poderoso es porque le robas la magia a los hechiceros jóvenes e inexpertos"

"¿C-como detuviste mi magia¿Quién demonios eres tú?" es lo que atinó a decir el anciano.

"No tengo porque revelar mi identidad ante alguien como tú" Eriol lo miraba con despreció y hablaba con enfado "No puedo permitir que sigas causando desgracias, ni que te interrumpas lo que e planeado durante tantos años, y mas importante, no permitiré que toques a mi querida Sakura" Eriol golpeó el final de su báculo contra el piso, una ola de energía se extendió a través del cuarto, al contacto con esta, la esfera de Ryoshiban se resquebrajó"

"¡Qué demonios…?" el anciano miró aterrorizado.

"Es en esa esfera donde tienes capturada la magia de muchos hechiceros inocentes… sin ella no eres nada" Eriol blandió su báculo en el aire y la esfera estalló.

"¿Qué has hecho!" gritó Ryoshiban.

La magia que había acumulado durante décadas escapó en un estallido de luz multicolor. Ryoshiban quedó atrapado en la explosión. Las ráfagas de luz cubrieron su cuerpo, apresándolo, como si la magia misma se vengara de su captor, el anciano forcejeaba y gritaba, pero la luz lo fue disolviendo hasta extinguirlo.

De nuevo el cuarto quedo en silencio e iluminado por la penumbra de las estrellas artificiales.

Eriol puso a Sakura delicadamente en el suelo y se quedó en cuclillas a su lado. Acarició su rostro, seguro de que seria la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo "A pesar de todo… pase un día maravilloso contigo, mi querida Sakura…"

ooo

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Eriol se hallaban afuera del Paseo de las Estrellas.

"No sabia si debía intervenir…" se disculpaba Nakuru con Eriol por no haberlo ayudado contra Ryoshiban.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, al final no paso nada…" Eriol miró detrás de él a los tres amigos que tenían su propia conversación privada.

"Pero es extraño que los tres nos hubiésemos desmayado, además no recuerdo como fue que Daidouji y yo llegamos ahí adentro" dijo Syaoran con la mano en la barbilla.

"Yo tampoco recuerdo nada después de que entre" aseguró Sakura aun mas confundida.

"¿Creen que pudo haber sido obra del mago Clow?" sugirió Tomoyo.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron pensativos ante la posibilidad.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Eriol con sonrisa inocente, los tres se sobresaltaron.

"Ah, de nada importante" dijo Tomoyo rápido "Creo que deberíamos ir a ver la otra parte del festival" sugirió cambiando de tema.

"Si, esa es buena idea, Tomoyo" dijo Sakura. Se disponía a avanzar, pero, a su lado, Syaoran cayó en cuclillas al dar el primer paso "¡Syaoran!" se apresuró Sakura a sostenerlo.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

Syaoran sentía un dolor punzante en la pierna cada vez que se apoyaba. Lo extraño era que no recordaba como se había lastimado.

"Déjame ayudarte" se ofreció Sakura.

Syaoran se sonrojo "No, yo puedo solo" se apresuró a decir, pero al apoyarse volvió a caer.

"Por favor, Syaoran, déjame ayudarte" insistió Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Syaoran se sonrojo aun mas "Esta bien" contestó escondiendo la mirada.

Sakura se pasó el brazo de Syaoran sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo para que pudiera caminar.

Tomoyo y Eriol veían la escena sin decir nada.

Eriol tenía una sonrisa apagada en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa, joven Hiragizawa?" preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

Eriol se sorprendió que Tomoyo fuera tan observadora, luego volvió a sonreír con amargura "Sakura solo sonríe así cuando esta con Li" contestó en tono grave.

Tomoyo lo miró con tristeza.

"¡Tomoyo, Eriol!" llamó Sakura que llevaba a Syaoran con ella, habían caminado unos metros sin darse cuenta que sus amigos se había quedado atrás.

"¡Ya vamos!" dijo Tomoyo.

"Lo siento, pero recordé que tengo un pendiente en casa" dijo Eriol a Tomoyo en un tono amable "Tengo que volver, Señorita Daidouji, por favor despídame de Sakura y déle mis disculpas" dicho esto se marchó.

ooo

De nuevo en aquel hermoso jardín primaveral, Eriol descansaba bajo la sombra de su cerezo acompañado de su guardián Spinel-Sun, que en su forma falsa lucia como un pequeño gato negro.

"¿Cómo sabia usted de ese hechicero?" preguntó el guardián, a quien Eriol le acababa de contar lo acontecido en la feria.

"Kaho me advirtió sobre él" respondió "ella tenia miedo que conforme la magia de Sakura y Syaoran aumentaba, llamarían la atención de Ryoshiban"

"Hubiera sido una tragedia para usted que esa niña perdiera sus poderes" comentó Spinel.

"Por suerte, nada malo pasó" insistió Eriol.

Hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos habló.

"Aun sigue pensando en ella" dijo Spinel observando la expresión de su amo.

Eriol sonrió ante el comentario "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Incluso si ella no corresponde mis sentimientos…" la sonrisa de Eriol volvió a ensombrecerse.

"Pero, no lo entiendo" dijo el guardián "Si de verdad usted quisiera estar con ella, podría usar magia, así ella…." Eriol le hizo una seña para que dejara de hablar luego le indicó que mirara la copa del árbol. El cerezo aun no estaba en flor, aun así las ramas mostraban ya cientos de retoños.

"Durante mucho tiempo espere pacientemente para ver mi hermoso cerezo en flor" dijo Eriol, su guardián lo miró confundido "Espere pacientemente, a pesar de que hubiera sido muy simple para mí florecerlo con mi magia"

"Pero…" Spinel miró el cerezo "aun no esta en flor…"

"Lo se, pero para mi, cada uno de esos retoños es mas preciado que todas mis otras flores ¿Sabes porque?" El guardián solo lo miró interrogante. Eriol tomó entre sus manos uno de los pocos pétalos que había caído prematuramente, era de un hermoso y suave color rosado. "Porque se que, cuando les llegue el día, serán tan hermosos que ninguna flor se comparara en su belleza"

"Aun así, no entiendo porque esperar entonces" insistió el pequeño guardián.

"Spinel… si yo usara mi magia para convertir estos retoños en flores, su belleza se marchitaría mas pronto"

Spinel miró a Eriol y luego al cerezo. Aun seguía confundido.

Eriol se rió "No lo entiendes, porque nunca has estado enamorado… Sakura será la mas hermosa de las flores, aun cuando no florezca para mi…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de la Autora:

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

Temo que sea una historia un poco confusa U Esta inspirada en un sueño que tuve(la escena que mas se me quedó fue en la que Eriol dice "No es momento para eso" XD ). Pero en mi sueño había un tema que era mas oscuro, lo escribí así, oscuro como lo recordaba pero luego me pareció un tema… no se, se me hizo un poco inapropiado, así que lo extraje (casi quirúrgicamente hablando), por eso temo que tal vez sea confuso. Aunque me gusto como quedo la historia al final.

Aparecían otros personajes en mi sueño, pero no recuerdo que hacían -.-U Por eso es que Yukito no apareció. Creo que también salían los otros amigos de la clase de Sakura.

No se si notaron el cameo, un personaje de Tsubasa Chronicles que tome prestado, "Ryoshi", que también e visto que lo traducen como "Ryanban" en algunas paginas, así que mezcle los dos nombres en "Ryoshiban". Supongo que usando la lógica de Tsubasa, es la misma persona pero de otra dimensión XD

Recuerden que "Card Captor Sakura" es propiedad de las CLAMP y de Kodansha

Notas de la Autora 2:

Mea culpa, mea culpa…

Gracias a LadyAmatista por hacerme ver que si esta un poco confuso. Así que aprovecho esta nota para explicar: este fanfic se lleva a cabo antes de que Eriol revele su identidad, en realidad no cabe en ninguna parte con exactitud, pero con este dato que les acabo de dar y las referencias a otro episodio en el fanfic deben ser bastante ya para ubicarlo(sino, háganmelo saber e intentare arreglar eso).

Aproveche también para corregir algunos errores que surgieron al editar el documento(jamás editen su documento en fanfiction, solamente te junta palabras y te borra los signos que cree que están repetidos ¬.¬)

Si surge cualquier duda, de veras háganmelo saber, les responderé tan pronto como sea posible.


End file.
